Melancholy Days, Nights of Terror
by xXMiaInoriXx
Summary: Jack the Ripper. A name given to a annymous killer of London 1888. In prensent day Japan, he may have a follwer. Kagome has premonitions of her classmates murders. Will her and her friends find this fiend and calm these nights of terror?
1. Just a dream

_I looked around. It was dark, dank, and musty. A row of florescent lights hung before me, switching on one by one. My instincts being , ' Run Kagome!' , My brain had different plans and decided to investigate. _

_At the end of the almost never ending hallway was a door. Black and bold read the word " AUDITORIUM" . My arms moved out before me to touch the cold metal door. Trying to protest against my muscles did no help._

_I opened the door and a wave of dank air smacked into my face. My legs moving on their own -no direction being given from me- pushed onward. _

_Another stench over powered the musty smell in the room. The spotlights on the stage turned on towards the front of the previously dark room. The blinding whiteness hurt, but my eyes quickly adjusted. Looking at the stage, a body, dead or alive, I couldn't tell from where I was standing._

_Taking the stairs to the right I desperately wished that I had ran away a long time ago._

_The body was lain on a silver metallic table. Her throat slashed open so deeply she was almost decapitated. From her sternum all the way down to her uterus she was sliced open. _

_A biology dissection gone bad. _

_All of her insides yanked out and thrown over her left side. The girl's long black hair was around her in waves. She was wearing a white Victorian dress spotted with crimson. _

_I found the strength to turn away from the body and look into her face. Her eyes open, lost of all emotion- though in life there was never much in them- her mouth held her last scream of fear and terror. Oh dear Lord,_

" _KIKYO! OH GOD, WHY!?" Finally my body listened to me. My voice came, screaming with vengeance. I jumped off the stage and ran in the direction from where I came. Finding only blackness and no end to the room I kept screaming. " Help! Some one! Anyone! Help me!" _

" Kagome, Kagome. Kags? Kagome wake the hell up!" I was lightly being shaken. Someone's hot breathe whispered in my ear to coax me awake. I abruptly opened my eyes, realizing my screaming. Clasping my hands over my mouth a felt the hot salty tears run over my hands. InuYasha's worried amber eyes looked at me.

"You okay crazy?" He asked. He gently grasped my shoulders and helped me sit up. I glared.

" I'm not crazy! I just had a bad dream." I huffed.

Sango yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What was it about?" She asked me. I knew darn well what it was about.

Kikyo.

InuYasha's ex girlfriend, in my dream, brutally murdered. He wouldn't be to happy about that. Even though she was the school slut he would kill if anyone bad mouthed her. InuYasha wouldn't ever admit it but he still loves her. She had cheated on him repeatedly and could care less about him.

He was still hurting, my dream of malice wouldn't put me in better terms with him.

"Oh, uhm. I'll tell you guys later." I sputtered quickly.

" No, your going to tell us. You woke me from the best sleep I've had in days! You had better seen the fucking apocalypse!" He pointed a accusing clawed finger at me.

Yeah, definitely not going to tell him.

I sighed and brushed his hand away. "It was nothing. Just leave it alone okay?" My favorite cousin came to my rescue just when InuYasha was getting ready to say something smart ass.

"Guys we can talk about it in the morning. Kagome can tell us about it when she's ready." He said. Wrapping a protective arm around me, I smiled up at him.

" Your always sticking up for her sorry ass Miroku." InuYasha glared at the most awesome cousin ever.

"She's family, and I suggest you stop patronizing her." InuYasha grunted and rolled his eyes.

" Feh." The hanyou muttered. Miroku kissed the top of my head and went back to his place on the floor.

I was so thankful the subject was dropped.


	2. the Truth

The truth

The morning sun gleamed in past the curtains. Blinding me threw my eyelids. Groaning and forcing my muscles to move me and sit me up on the couch.

Looking around I noticed that I was alone. Well, Sango was spacing out watching some colorful music video. In her state, yes I was alone in Miroku's living room.

Standing and stretching the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon reached my nose. I decided to walk around and find out where the rest of the boys were. Clearly one of them was in the kitchen. Where I went first.

My bare feet hit the cold tiled floor I looked ahead of me and saw broad shoulders and short ebony hair left lose. Miroku's up.

I walked up next to him to see bacon frying in a pan. It popped and the hot grease flew onto my bare arm.

"Ouch," He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Where's InuYasha?" I was hoping he was somewhere doing something that would keep his attention.

"Oh he just left to go take a shower." My smile widened.

Perfect.

I ran back to the living room and picked Sango up by her arm. Sprinting back to the kitchen I sat her in a seat and looked to Miroku's confused face.

" Okay the reason I didn't tell you guys about my dream last night because I don't think InuYasha would have liked the leading actress in it." I explained.

They both gave me expecting looks, signaling for me to continue.

" Okay, so I think that I was at school. Everything was dark, and out of nowhere right in front of me was the auditorium doors.

" I was majorly creeped and wanted to turn around but I couldn't stop myself from going forward. The spot lights on the stage turned on. Then there it was. The mutilated corpse of Kikyo Hisana!"

They both gasped. It was followed by silence.

" We can't tell InuYasha! You'll be on his shit list forever!" Sango whispered. She turned to look at the doorway. Hoping InuYasha wasn't listening.

"Yeah I know." I sighed. Miroku put on his thoughtful expression.

"Why do you think you had that dream about her?" He asked me. I took a second to think about my relationship with Kikyo.

I don't have anything personal against her. She's never really liked me to much. Why, I couldn't tell you.

Eventually I gave up being nice to her and ignored her. When she was mean I killed her with kindness. It always worked.

I coughed, seemingly choking on air. They both gave me strange looks. Okay killed may not be a word that I should use.

Maybe I didn't like her because she went out with InuYasha, because she broke his heart, and because of her he won't let me fix-... Forget it. Lets just say her and I aren't on the best of terms, but I would never want her actually dead.

"I wouldn't know." I sighed again.

* * *

YAY! PEOPLES LIKE IT!!!! Okay.. so These are really short, there just kinda intros so you can see where everyone is at. The next will be long and hopefully all the ones after that!

Mia Inori


	3. Bad Mornings

_I looked around me, cobblestone, rats, and drunkards everywhere. I walked and made my way past a pub. _Last Chance _pub. _

_As I got further away I nearly escaped someone pouring something steaming, brown and thick above my head. I hoped it was left over supper._

_I kept walking and saw a strange man talking to a woman. He was wearing a top hat and a long trench coat. _

_The woman he was talking to giggled softly and lightly nudged the man. My body once again became curious and moved without permission. _

_I stealthy sneaked over, shooing rats as I went and stood beside a dark building. They were both talking. I heard bits of the conversation in hushed tones._

"_Will you?" He asked. His back facing me. She nodded and answered with a simple " Yes." _

_The clock in the distance tolled the half hour. I looked up towards the sky and looked past these dreary buildings to make out the time. Five thirty._

_When I looked back the two had already gone. Then suddenly a name came quickly into my head. A small voice whispered. "Annie..." I felt the need to find Annie. _

_I turned down the corner that I supposed they went down and ended up at a dead end. A tall wooden fence. _

_A small ways over I could here Annie's voice again. " No!" It said. Then heard something fall against the fence. _

_No, not another. _

_I found away around. A painting on the bricks of the wall said 'Hanbury Street # 29'. I gulped, scared of what I might see. I looked back to the clock. It was getting ready to strike 6. _

_I opened the gate. _

_A pool of blood was making it's way towards my feet. The iron smelling stronger then I have ever smelt it before. I walked closer, the stained grass making odd sounds between my toes. The body was lain back, the knees up and pointing outward, giving clear view to her carved gut. _

_I took another small step to clearly see her face, and her organs thrown over her left shoulder. Her eyelids were closed, and bruised, simple to to see even with the dim morning light._

_Her short hair was fringed around her. _

_**DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG **_

_Yura Imayoka. _

_Two men came outside. Horror on both of their faces. They didn;t seem to see me standing their as they went to get a closer look of the body. _

" _Is that Annie?" One said. _

" _Yes I do believe so. Dear God in heaven. What is happening in this world?" The other replied. _

_They saw the face of the slaughtered, 48 year old Annie Chapman, but to me I only saw Yura. A seventeen year old high school student of Shikon No Tama. _

_Finally my body decided to comply with my mind and screamed. Screamed so loudly and so clear, it could have woken people in the nearby towns. _

_The smell of iron stung my nose...._

Waking up startled, screaming and sweating every morning was really starting to get old.

When I first got the Kikyo dream, it kept coming back, until tonight. Last night was a new one. I hope this will stop soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at my clock and realized today was the first day of school.

Ugh, school. My own personal hell, besides the one I've been living in my dreams these days.

I rolled out of bed and eminently smacked face to floor. Groaning and rubbing my very soar face I walked sluggishly to my closet and pulled out clothes. Dark purple tripp pants and a Gir Doom graphic tee.

I quickly made my way downstairs. I looked in the kitchen, mom was cooking, Sota was asking mom to a soccer game this weekend, Grandpa lecturing to no one in particular about " his day".

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted to my nose from my mother's direction. A break from the stinging smell of blood.

I looked at the stack of pancakes on the table, and my stomache did a 180 back flip. Yeah food was an awful idea right now. Brushing my teeth sounded more reasonable.

Turning on my heel I went straight up the stairs to the bathroom.

With the wet tooth brush in my mouth and the cool mintiness on my tounge, the bile started to rise. So instead I settled on quickly stroking the brush over my teeth.

I smiled, well more grimced, in the mirrors. Feh, white enough.

Did I just say 'feh'? I think Inuyasha might be rubbing off on me. A good thing or a bad thing, not so sure yet.

I thought about what time it could be and realized I should get dressed. I threw on the shirt and squeezed my butt into the very tight purlpe pants.

I picked up my back and threw it over my shoulders, not bothering to check if I had everything I needed for the day.

I'm getting this feeling that I'll regret not checking later. Oh well.

-

I quickly jogged down the stairs and quietly passed the kitchen.

Slippping my black converse on I grabbed the door knob when my mom's sing song voice called from the kitchen.

" Kagome dear! Your going to school already?"

Dang, I almost made it.

"Uh, yeah mom. Get a head start on my wonderful day of education." I smacked my head.

" Oh, okay darling have a nice day." Sweet! Can't believe she bought that!

-

Walking to school sucks. Not because it's a breezy autumn morning and I forgot a jacket, no because it gives you time to think. Think about thinks you wish you could forget.

What are these dreams about. A seventeen year old shouldn't be having homicidal dreams. Well provided I'm not the one actually commiting the murders, but still.

Maybe I'm mentally unbalanced.

I took a second to think about that.

It makes a lot of sense. I don't always have the smartest ideas. But I don't work well under pressure, get off my back!

_**HONK!!!!!**_

Looking up from the ground and seeing a truck speeding towards you and no way to stop is a really awful way to start off the day.


End file.
